Ginny weaslys 6th year breack
by percyjacksonforevah
Summary: This is about


Her family was worried. Ever since they brought ginny back from hogwarts shed locked herself in her room and hadent eaten they were holding a order meeting about it when an own swooped in.

molly looked surprised but grabbed it and saw it was from nevil to ginny.

"GINNY NEVILE SENT YOU A LETTER! ITS IN THE KITION." she yelled up the stairs. they were all in the kition.

there was the sound of a door flying open as they looked up the stairs in time to see hher slide down the railing in 5 min flat.

"your kidding right" she said

"why would she be kidding about a letter from nevile?" asked bill confused.

":because he promised not to right unless it was an emergancy"she explained ripping open the leter as she scanned it quickly.

"mom im haveing a friend over."she said.

"no you know were in hideing." her mom said

"i wasent asking." she replied walking to th e bottem stair.

"we are not haveing this disscusion." her mom said

" mom this is life or death for 3 frekin first years either they come or they die do you want three inocent 1st years to die." she asked

"no why would it be life or death and givven the standereds of course they can come." her mom said

"thanks and im not going to answer that right now ugh i cant find it." she said as she raced around the room.

"what are you looking for?" tonks asked

"hey fred george do you still have D.A coins.," asked ginny

"yeah-" said fred

"why?" finnished geowge.

"oh i started the D.a again. can i use yours?"she said "yeah and you did what know-"said fred

"fo you know how dangerus that is?" finished fred

"of course i do" sshe hooked her thumb under the lid it popped up and she sent a message over to them thest they coulde come.

20 sec later the fireplace roared to life and three girls tumbled out in really bad shape.

"oh my merilin!miranda, alyssa, courtney? mom they need help." she shouted rushing over to them as miranda just before passing out said"ginny?".

everyone wass shocked .

"people move " she said struggleing to put miranda on the cotuch to cheack her over as her mom snapped into action.

"ginny" wimpered miranda wakeing up.

"yes"she wispered softly as her family gathered around them.

"sing you can count on me"

"whats you can count on me" asked charlie

"a song i wrote." she replied as she opened her mouth and started to sing softly

"  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah"

she sang softly as her brothers and the orders familys moutha fell open in shock. ginny had started crying towred the end of the song and halfway through miranda fell asleep.

"good night everybodey." she said wipeing her tears and leaving for her room leaving the room shocked.


End file.
